Little BadAss Hiei
by Indigo931
Summary: Hiei has been turned into a child again and its up to Yusuke and Kurama to help cange the little Koorime back before he cause trouble especily for them. They come along a few bumps up the road, the first one is......well that would just ruin the story wou
1. Default Chapter

It was a regular day just as any other. Just as Boring.  
  
Yusuke: I swear this goddamn day just gets stupider by the fucking minute. * Yelled Yusuke at the top of his lungs*  
  
Hiei: SHIT!!! You didn't have to scream in my ear.  
  
Yusuke: *looks up into the tree he was sitting under* Oh Hiei I didn't know you were in the human rehelm this week.  
  
Hiei: Of course you didn't I wanted to keep it on the 'Down Low'.  
  
*Suddenly Hiei started to shrink*  
  
*a/n don't ask me why he was shrinking okay? I don't know yet ^_^" don't flame me about it*.  
  
Yusuke: Uh..Hiei you're a kid again!!!  
  
Hiei: *High pitch squeaky voice* I know, I can see that you dumb-ass, Motherfuckin prick.  
  
Yusuke: O.O  
  
Hiei: don't just stand there you dick head; take me to the kitsune's house.  
  
*Hiei was standing with his over sized cloths covering his whole body*  
  
Yusuke: *snapping out of his shocked state* Um.okay, I guess.  
  
*Yusuke picked Hiei up wrapping him in his own cloak and rushed him to Kurama's house*  
  
Hiei: You goddamn slow ass human, can't you move any faster? *snapped Hiei pulling on Yusuke's Hair*  
  
Yusuke: OWWW you fucking little ass shrimp *coughing* hold on tiger we're almost there.  
  
Hiei: are we there yet?  
  
Yusuke: No!!!  
  
Hiei: are we there yet?  
  
Yusuke: No!!!  
  
Hiei: are we there yet?  
  
Yusuke: shut the Fuck up!!!!  
  
Hiei: NO you filthy human.  
  
*Kurama opened the door feeling something was wrong*  
  
Kurama: Yusuke I have no time to baby-sit your cousin, now where's Hiei?  
  
Hiei: *giving Kurama the death glare* Do I look like his fucking relation?!?!?  
  
Yusuke: *trying to hold back his burst of laughter* Kurama..um..this is Hiei.  
  
Kurama: O.O  
  
Hiei: Oh yeah, here we go again. You know Kurama while you're looking at me like that why don't you have a nice good look at my baby ass!!!! *shows Kurama his ass*  
  
Yusuke: *Rolls on his back in an out pour of laughter* Okay Hiei, put your ass back under your cloak.  
  
Hiei: Suck my dick and balls!!  
  
Kurama: Hiei you know I will not tolerate that kind of language in my house.  
  
Hiei: Then you suck my dick and balls!!  
  
Kurama: How about I cut them off for starters. 


	2. Explanation

Hiei: O.O No!!!! Don't!!!!  
  
Kurama: Fine, then behave yourself.  
  
Yusuke: -_-# C'mon guys shut the fuck up!!!!! I have already gotten a headache from dealing with Hiei.  
  
Suddenly everyone saw Kuwabara running their way. Hiei spotted him first and crawled up a tree.  
  
Kurama: Hiei get back down here.  
  
Hiei: No!!! Get that monkey away from me!!!!!  
  
Kuwabara: Where is Hiei?  
  
Kurama points up to the tree that Hiei was sitting in. Kuwabara followed Kurama's finger and started laughing.  
  
Hiei: Shut the fuck up you big white seal!!!!  
  
Kurama: Umm.....Kuwabara? How did you know something was wrong with Hiei?  
  
Kuwabara: *trying to calm down his laughing * I saw him sniffing something but I didn't know he was going to eat it *he begins laughing again as he looked back up to Hiei*  
  
Kurama: Kuwabara.....That was stupid, you know just as well as everyone else that Hiei eats everything.  
  
Hiei" *getting tired of Kuwabara's laughing takes out his pecker and pisses in Kuwabara's eye* Take that you big stupid monkey!!!!  
  
Kurama: O.O Hiei I can't believe you just did that!!!!  
  
Yusuke: *looks at Kuwabara running around in a circle and starts laughing* you are soo stupid.  
  
Kuwabara: You nasty little twit!!! *He tries to climb the tree that Hiei is in* I'm gonna kill him!  
  
Kurama: Come here Hiei.  
  
Hiei: Hell no!!! Come on you monkey climb the tree; see what you get when you come up here.  
  
Kurama: Kuwabara come back down here. I will take care of Hiei.  
  
Kuwabara: *looks at Kurama* Fine take care of that little bastard or I will *climbs down the tree and sits Indian style on the ground*  
  
Hiei: Awww I wanted to kill him.  
  
Kurama: Hiei please come here.  
  
Hiei: *jumps down and lands on Kuwabara* what!?!!?!  
  
Kurama: I want you to behave ok?  
  
Hiei: Nope ^_^  
  
Yusuke: Kurama I have to go. I will come over tomorrow to help you take care of Hiei. And I will inform Boton and Koenma of our little predicament. 


	3. Chapter 3

ATTENTION, ATTENTION beloved reviewers of I just insulted personally because I said that I was a true Yu Yu Hakusho fan yet I wrote this fic. Desdinova said that she could not tell that I was a fan because I wrote this. I am now this because I would for someone to help me explain to these know nothings that this site is for fan FICTION not another script for the makers of Yu Yu Hakusho. I don't like it when people send me messages say how something I wrote off the top of my head goes against Yu Yu Hakusho. I would not care if this person was from Japan, because they don't know how we handle things in NJ. Man this person has me all sorts of mad…………oh yeah and faithful readers I will be updating my stories soon. thx.


End file.
